No More Secrets
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Zornoko is demon who stole a powerful urn from sprit world and Yusuke has to stop him. Hiei gets poisoned by this demon and it can't be cured. Will hiei have engoh time to tell Yukina the truth? Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Rated just to be safe. Finished
1. The Magicial Urn

Serfia Moto: hey this is the 1st fic that I'm putting on besides my poems because I wanted to know if anyone will like it well anyway on with the fic.

"Hi, I'm the ice apparition Yukina, as you all know there was a secret that was kept from me about 3 days ago I found out what it was. So pull up a chair and listen to my story."

Chapter 1

The magical Urn

"Yusuke, wake up Botan's here," Atsuko said.

"Ok, butterflyyysss......... are.....doing.....jumping....jacks," Yusuke said as he was sleeping.

"Yusuke!"

"What!"

"Botan's here so get up and get dressed and go downstairs and see her."

"Ok, geez."

Yusuke got up and went downstairs to see Botan and Kakyo and me.

"Wow, Yukina you're here," Yusuke said.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to see Kazuma and heal you if you need it, so I thought I would come with you so I left the ice world," I said as Botan handed a tape to Yusuke.

"Well, I guess we got to Kuwabara's house," Yusuke said.

We walked to Kazuma's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Kazuma asked with a distant voice.

"Well, it's Yukina, Botan, Kayko, and Yusuke," I said as Kazuma opened the door knowing I was standing there.

"Oh, hey baby," Kazuma said as he stared into my eye's and held my hands tightly.

"Ok....Kazuma hi ummm Yusuke has a video we need to see so can we use your VCR?" I asked as Kazuma let go of my hands.

"Sure, just be quiet because Shizoru is still sleeping," Kazuma said as we walked in and up to Kazuma's room.

"Alright, let's watch it, by the way Koenma was really busy with his paper work so that's why he used the video," Botan said as she popped the video into the VCR.

"Hello, there this is Koenma speaking I have anthour important case for you I hope Kurama and Hiei are there if not please stop the video and get them here."

"Darn, the toddler brat wants us to find Hiei and Kurama, well I guess I'll go find them," Yusuke said as he walked out of Kazuma's house and we stayed.

"Yo Yusuke here I'll tell this part of the story"

"Well, I guess we wait for Yusuke's return," Botan said.

"Where would I find them wait I have that dumb whistle, thank god Botan gave it to me for emergencies," I said.

Then I blew the whistle and on the other side of town Hiei said, "That repulsive sound it's gotta be Botan or Yusuke."

"Yeah, I guess they want us," Kurama said.

"Alright, as long as I get to cut the whistle and the person who blew the whistle in half."

"You and your people skills Hiei."

Then they walked to where I blew the whistle.

"Hiei, Kurama just the demon pair I wanted to see Koenma has a new case for me in the form of a video tape and he wants you 2 there," I said.

"Well, I guess whatever," Hiei said.

"Yes, I will accompany you," Kurama said.

Kurama and Hiei and me all walked to Kazuma's house and then Botan pushed play on the VCR and we watched the tape.

"Yukina here I will tell a little more of the story"

"Alright, hopeing Kurama and Hiei are there I have a new case as I've said before," Koenma said on the tape.

"Man he gets annoying sometimes," Yusuke said.

"Listen this is curial there is demon who has stolen the Langastra Urn which is used to keep powerful demons that are too powerful like A and S class demons in this Urn for eternity so they don't destroy the world," Koenma went on saying on the tape.

"Whoa, that's really creepy," Yusuke said.

"Before you start asking questions you can only use it on 1 demon each day so it's like when you started as sprit detective you could only use your sprit gun once a day, the urn can only be used once a day," Koenma kept on saying on the video.

"Ahhh, that's werid I never knew that," Botan said.

"You didn't?" Yusuke asked puzzleling.

"Un uh Koenma has lots of secrets and I'm only learning a lot of them because I'm your sprit detective assistant."

"This is the demon who took the Urn his name is Zornoko," Koenma said as he showed a picture of him he was green with ice blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Wow, he's werid looking," Kazuma said with a werid look on his face.

"Hey can I ask why you're watching fuzz?" Kayko asked.

"Umm because your not spiritually aware," Kazuma said.

"Oh ok."

"It's alright if you don't understand," Kazuma said.

"Well, the Urn can be reopened but it has to be opened for more than 20 minutes or the demon won't come out, plus the same rule applies for putting a demon in as well as taking one out it can only be used once per day and only one demon can come out, there are some B and C class demons so let's hope if he does open it those are the ones that come out, Yusuke your mission is to retrieve the Urn and destroy Zornoko, Yusuke you need to stop Zornoko before he destroys the world and to let you know Zornoko has a poison that can't be cured so be careful when you fight him, well good luck bye," Koenma saidon the video as the video turned to real fuzz and Botan pushed stop and popped it out.

"Well, what do we do now?" Botan asked

"We retrive that Urn and knock that demons face in," Yusuke said.

"Well, ok," Kazuma said.

"We need to think of a plan," Yusuke said as we sat around and tried to come up with something.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

The Plan

"Yusuke what are we gonna do to get the Urn back?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, he's probably gonna have loads of demons and he doesn't really have a hideout like most of the demons we've faced, so me and Kurama we'll go take care of any demons he's already let free hopefully there's only B and C class demon's, anyway Kuwabara you will distract anybody who is trying to get in the way or any human that notices and Hiei you will destroy Zornoko and get back the Urn," Yusuke said.

"Well, we already have our plan so let's stop Zornoko before he has numerous demons," Kurama said.

"Well it doesn't make sense why would Zornoko want the Urn?" Botan asked.

"Probably something personal," Kurama said.

"Oh that's strange."

"We already have the idea for what are jobs are gonna be to get the Urn, but how will we know where Zornoko is if he doesn't have a hideout," Kazuma said.

"We have the demon compass," Yusuke said.

"Bingo," Botan said.

"Yeah, I thought it might help."

"Yes, that will definitely help."

"I'm gonna go my mom wants me to help with stuff back home so bye," Kayko said.

"Bye," we all said to her.

"Well let's not waste time," Kurama said, as we ran out the door and headed towards the park, because the compass picked up a demon and was pointing towards the park.


	3. The S Class Demon

Chapter 3

The "S" Class Demon

"Come on just a little more," Yusuke said as the demon compass was almost at it's mark.

"There," Botan said as she pointed to a demon.

"Your not Zornoko, who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm an S class demon named Shilva," the demon said in a studdering voice.

"Amazing, Zornoko has already manged to send a demon out and what luck it's an S class demon," Kurama said.

"Hiei go find Zornoko and Botan go with him and take the demon compass," Yusuke said as Hiei and Botan left.

"I don't want to do this but I guess I have no choice," Hiei said.

"Thank you for helping," Botan said.

"Oh Shut up."

"Hmp why don't you."

"Cuz I don't have to."

"Whatever."

"So, are you going to fight me, think I'm an S class demon," Shilva said.  
"So does that matter," Yusuke said.

"Yes, it does I can see the fear in your eyes."

"Um, Urameshi umm people are coming to the park what do we do?" Kazuma asked.

"Go do what your job is Kuwabara" Yusuke said.

"Umm ok umm Yukina come with me."

"Ok" I said as we ran and Kazuma had me dance to distract the people coming.

"Listen, your about to be destroyed so I would say your prayers," Shilva said.

"Look you're the one who's going to be destroyed," Yusuke said as he got ready to fight.

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Well, you shuld be Sprit Gun," Yusuke said as he jumped up a shot Shilva.

"Oh that tickled."

"That's it."

"Wait," Kurama said as he grabbed Yusuke's arm, "We need to think strategically we can't afford any flaws."

"Your right."

"Let me fight him you can help if something goes wrong."

"I will."

"Aww isn't that sweet," Shilva said.

"Don't sound to confindent you will die," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm sure."

"Let us begin."

"Alright."

"Rose Whip," Kurama said as he pulled out and swong his trademark.

"Wow like that's gonna hurt anymore than that cheap Sprit Gun attack."

"You'll be surprised."

"Oh sure," 'You naïve fool you can't beat me I can read your minds strategies before you use them.'

'I will wait until I ascertain Shilva's weaknesses before I attack.'

'Hmm he wants to learn my weaknesses than here they are.'

"Umm, Kazuma how long do I do this," I said as I kept dancing and looking around.

"Until, Urameshi finishes the movie stunt," Kazuma lied so the people wouldn't get scared.

I understood what Kazuma as doing so I kept on dancing.

"Hiei we have about 3 more miles until we get there," Botan said.

"Alright, climb on my back I'll take us the rest of the way," Hiei said as Botan climbed on Hiei's back and Hiei ran the rest of the way.

"Now," Kurama said as he hit Shilva with his whip.

"HA! You didn't hit me," Shilva said as he jumped out of the way.

"What!," Kurama said as Shilva cut him with his sword, "AHHHHHHH," he said as he fell to the ground and his leg was pierced by a wooden stake.

"Kurama!!" Are you ok?" Yusuke yelled and asked.

"Yeah, that wasn't that bad I've had cut's from falling off a bike that hurt worse than that and I only pierced my leg."

"Well, don't scare me buddy."

"Ok."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Shilva said.

"Shut up," Yusuke said.

"Let's finish this."

"Agreed," Kurama said.

"What! You can't I'm helping," Yusuke said.

"No, I'm fine I can take care of it."

"Let's go," Shilva said as he trough a rock at Kurama's leg where it was pierced.

"AHHHHH," Kurama said as he fell to the ground in pain by the dirt and edges of the rock.

"That's it," Yusuke said as he got up and got ready to use his sprit gun.

'Oh no if he attacks now I'm done I can only read one person's at a time until either the other person is dead or gone," Shilva said.

"Yusuke, wait let me finsh....him," Kurama said as he got up.

"Kurama, please let me finish the fight," Yusuke pleated.

"No I will" 'I have a feeling this "S" class demon is a fraud he doesn't fight like a S class demon because he just leaves him self wide open,' Kurama said and thought.

"No, Kurama I'm going to fight and kill him, SHOT GUN!" Yusuke screamed as Shilva was thrown at a tree and it broke, "I did it?" he said puzzling.

"Yeah, he wasn't an S class demon at all I guess to him "S" class demon means that your name begins with an S," Kurama said as he laughed.

"Your....so....mean.....and I.....truly....am.....only...a....C....class....demon....I.....was...too smart....but not....strong engoth...to be....a B...class....demon...so....Zornoko....had me...lie...because...of how....smart...I....am," Shilva said as he died.

"Kurama are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah....I just need to.....," Kurama was saying until he passed out from loss of too much blood.

"Kazuma, something just happened to Kurama," I said.

"Oh, No," Kazuma said as ran towards him still acting so people would think it was a movie stunt.

"That boy looks like he got hurt for real," one girl said to me.

"No, he's a really good actor," I lied and felt really bad about it.

"Kurama!", Don't worry I got you, you'll....you'll be ok," Yusuke said as he cried a little.

"Urameshi is he ok?" Kazuma asked but Yusuke didn't answer he just started walking hopeing he would find Botan and Hiei.

"Yusuke let me help I can heal his wound," I said not realizing that people were around and that was why I couldn't help. We just started walking hopeing we would find Botan or Hiei.


	4. The Poison

Chapter 4

The Poison

"Um, Urameshi my sprit awarness is telling me Botan and Hiei are about 2 miles away," Kazuma said.

"That's good," Yusuke said.

"Here let me heal Kurama's wound the best I can," I said as Yusuke layed Kurama down on the ground and I healed his leg the best I could but I passed out and Kurama still wasn't healed enough.

"Hey it's me Kazuma Kuwabara since this is Yukina's story and she passed out I'm going to tell this part of the story."

"Here I'll pick up Yukina and carry her the rest of the way there," I said.

"I got Kurama so let's go," Urameshi said as we walked north.

"Hiei, we're here," Botan said as Hiei put her down.

"But where is he?" Hiei asked.

"Right here," Zornoko said.

"I knew it you where here oh wait the compass did," Botan said as she laughed in a ditzy way.

"Your hopeless," Hiei asid.

"Are not."

"Are so."

"I don't need to listen to you."

"And I don't have the time to argue with you."

"Urameshi we have about ½ mile left," I said as we felt Zornoko's sprit energy.

"Yeah, that's defiantly a bad guys energy," Urameshi said as we ran and saw Zornoko and Hiei and Botan.

"Hey guys," I said as I layed Yukina down and Urameshi layed down Kurama.

"What happened to Yukina and Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Um, Kurama fought the demon and got seriously hurt and passed out, so Yukina tried to heal him but she passed out before she healed him enough."

"So, what do we do?" Urameshi asked.

Before anyone answered tiny boy had a look of concern on his face whe new told he about Yukina and Kurama. I didn't take any thought into it but, Botan and Urameshi looked like they knew what was going on.

"How about I kill this demon," Hiei said as he lunged with his sword at Zornoko and cut his arm open.

"That doesn't hurt as much as you think it does," Zornoko said.

"What?"

"I want let you beat me I have waited too long for this Urn to give it up now," Zornoko said as he lunged at Hiei trying to cut him with his claws, but Hiei dodged it.

"Hmm...what's going on," Yukina said as she woke up.

"Oh hey baby are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yukina said.

"Hey Yukina here since I woke back up I'll tell the rest of the story"

"If that's the best you can do I'd hate to see you fight Yusuke." Hiei said with a little smirk.

"Your too full of yourself," Zornoko said.

"Hmm, you can just say your scared," Hiei said as he pulled off the band of his Jagon Eye.

"That poses no threat to me, you won't get this Urn because my brothers in here." Zornoko said.

"That must be the personal thing that Kurama was talking about," Botan said.

"My brother Zinrusho was a S class demon who never hurt anybody and he was tricked into killing a human, it wasn't his fault," Zornoko said as he cried.

"Explain how it wasn't," Hiei said.

"I remember it like it was yesterday me and my brother were playing tag, I know it sounds werid but listen, then a letter came for my brother it had no return address all it said was FOR: ZINRUSHO he opened it and it said that someone wanted to fight him, but he didn't want to because he never hurt or fought but, it said if he refused they would killed our mother, so he had no choice he went I followed and when we got there this demon challenged my brother, Zinrusho won in 2 seconds but, he figured out that the demon who said he was a demon was really a human and when the Sprit World found out they didn't know what happened they said a demon can't take human life no matter what circumstances and he was sealed in the Langastra Urn."

"I didn't know," Botan said.

"I'm sorry but you stole the Urn and we have to get it back and either arrest or destroy you," Yusuke said.

"No I want my brother." Zornoko said as he cried.

"Sorry," Hiei yelled as he ran up and used his Fist of the Moral Flame but, Zornoko was hit but in the process he cut Hiei's shoulder and his poison entered his body.

"Great job Hiei Zornoko was destroyed," Yusuke said as none of us realized what happened to Hiei.

"Hiei," Botan said.

"He's not awake," Kazuma said.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he shook Hiei.

"Wait a minute, Zornoko's poison I think he poisoned Hiei," Botan said.

"Here let me heal him," I said as Kazuma stopped me because he knew I would pass out again.

"Whats....happaned," Kurama said weakly as he got up.

"Hiei's been poisoned by Zornoko," Botan said.

"What....!" Kurama screamed as he passed out again.

"We need to get Hiei and Kurama to a hospital or something," Botan said.

"What about his Jagon?" Yusuke asked.

"Just cover it if they see it all they'll see is it closed and we can say it was a cut that left a scar from his childhood."

"Ok."

"Here," Kazuma said as he picked up Hiei and Yusuke picked up Kurama and we headed for the hospital.


	5. The Surprise Ending

Chapter 5

"The Surprise Ending"

"Here, we're here," Botan said as Yusuke and Kazuma ran towards the hospital entrance.

"Wait for me and Botan," I said as we ran towards the entrance.

"Come on," Yusuke said as the door opened," "There, help our friend he's been poisoned somehow," Yusuke yelled at the front desk.

"Yeah and our other friend has a bad wound," Kazuma yelled.

"Clam down we'll help you right now let me call the emergency unit," the lady at the desk said.

"Darn it, hurry up," Yusuke said.

"Hello, we have 2 boy's here that are in bad shape, "the lady said on the phone she talked for about a minute and hung up.

"Well."

"They'll be here ASAP."

"What does ASAP mean?" Kazuma asked.

"As Soon As Possible," Botan said.

"Oh," Kazuma said as he chuckled.

"We're here," 4 medical guys with 2 stretchers said.

"Here," Kazuma and Yusuke said as they helped them put Hiei and Kurama on the stretchers.

"Umm what are their names," the doctor said.

"Hiei and Souchi," Yusuke said as he pointed to each of them.

"Ok."

"We'll be waiting," Yusuke said as he cried.

Time went by it was 4 hours before we heard anything.

"Um, Yusuke," the doctor said

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

"We have results from some tests we took and Souchi suffered from a hemorrhage but he's ok we stiched up his wound and he's sleeping, Now about Hiei he some poison we can't indentify and everytime we get it out some of it was hiding in his blood sterm so we hope it will either vanish or we get it all and he's sleeping at this time."

"So will Hiei live?"

"To be honest it's a 50/50 chance."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome I have some other paients so I'll see you later," the doctor said as he left.

"Well, I'm going to see Kurama 1st," Yusuke said as we all went to see him.

Knock knock Yusuke knocked on the door and Kurama answered it as he had just woke up.

"Hey," Yusuke said.

"Hey..," Kurama said weakly.

"You feel ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah....just need to lay down," Kurama said as he laid back in bed.

"Hey what's this thing," Kazuma said as he pulled the tube of the IV in Kurama's arm.

"That's an IV the tube is in Kurama's arm giving him the medicine he needs so don't pull you moron," Botan explained as she scramed at Kazuma.

"Oh ok," Kazuma said as he put the tube down.

"Ow! Please...don't...pull that again," Kurama said.

"Ok sorry," Kazuma said.

"Hey..will..someone bring me my...wheelchair..over..here," Kurama said weakly.

"Sure," Yusuke saud as he brought it over to Kurama.

"Just need...to get...in and...we can...go see...Hiei."

"Alright," Kazuma said as we helped Kurama get in his wheelchair and we walked down the hall, I pushed Kurama in his wheelchair and we went to Hiei'd room.

"Hello," Yusuke said.

"Hi..," Hiei said as just woke up.

"You feel ok?" I asked.

"Yeah..I..just..need...to..get...up," Hiei said so weakly as he sat up he had a pale look in his face and a look of suffering.

"Hiei, you ok you don't need to get up if it hurts you," Yusuke said.

"Yeah..," Hiei said.

"Hiei...you were hurt as well huh?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah...I...need...to..lay..back...down," Hiei said as he layed down again.

"Maybe we should go," Yusuke said.

"Wait.."

"What?"

"Yusuke...bring...Yukina...over...here."

"Here I am," I said.

"Yukina...come near me...," Hiei said as I went up to him and sat on his bed and held him in my arms.

"I'm here," I said.

"Yukina...I...need...to...tell...you...some...th...ing....im...port..ant," Hiei said even more weakly.

"What's Hiei got to tell my love?" Kazuma asked.

"Yu....kina...a....I'm....your...brot...her," Hiei said and with that he died and I cried.

"Oh don't cry baby," Kazuma said.

"That's my story and now I morn my brother's death everyday and wondering why he didn't tell me when he had the chance, but I hope someday I'll be able to see him again."

Serfia Moto: I know some of you probly don't like this ending but I'm wrting a sequel to it where Yukina goes to Koenma to see he can bring Hiei back.


End file.
